Natsu's a dense one
by fairytailfanficss
Summary: Lately, Lucy's feelings for Natsu have been getting out of hand. She thinks about him without even realizing it. She has to do something about it. But will Natsu take the hint? Or will nothing ever change?


p style="text-align: left;"Lucy lay back down onto her bed, a smile on her face. She turned to face the window and watched the glowing sakura tree float lazily past her window. Her heart fluttered, and a slight blush warmed her cheeks. emNatsu, /emshe thought, then immediately pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Natsu was her friend, herem nakama, /emshe shouldn't think about him like that. Lucy coughed violently into her pillow, and then closed her eyes. emIts cold without Natsu here, /emshe thought as she drifted off to sleep./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Lucy yawned. She was feeling a lot better today. She decided that she would go back to the guild today and find a job on the board. She reluctantly left her warm bed and padded to her closet, where she picked out her usual blue top and matching miniskirt. Lucy got changed quickly and put on her boots and belt. The celestial mage grabbed her keys, too. While brushing her hair, she walked over to the mirror. She thought of Natsu. She would have to remember to thank him today. Absentmindedly, Lucy put on some makeup, wanting to look good for him. emNo no no, emshe thought, blushing furiously, emI can't do this. Besides, he doesn't even like me in that way. He's too dense to understand anything about love...wait love?! I'm not in LOVE with him...right?/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-AT THE GUILDstrongstrong-/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Lucy walked into the guild hall, nervous. She went outside to where the sakura trees were, only to find a fuming Makarov. "When I find the poor bastard that did this, theres gonna be hell to pay!" he yelled angrily, pointing at a half-dug-up sakura tree. A certain pink-haired dragonslayer standing in the corner scratched the back of his head nervously. Lucy made a beeline for him and pulled him into a tight hug. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Thank you SO much Natsu!" she squealed excitedly. Natsu freaked and started sweating nervously.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Thank you? For what? I didn't do anything!" replied the dragons layer, but his voice came out way too high-p  
>p style="text-align: left;""NATSU!" Makarov roared.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Umm, excuse me, but i have to go..." Natsu explained, and pushed Lucy off of him. He turned around and ran away franticly. The celestial mage stood up, chuckling. emWhoops...em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE GUILD HALL-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Lucy sipped the strawberry milkshake Mirajane had put in front of her only minutes before. Suddenly, the door to the guild opened slowly. In stumbled Natsu, a large welt on the top of his head. Lucy internally cursed herself for sending Makarov after him. He did not look well. He made his painfully slow way over to her at the barstool. "Natsu," she asked worriedly, "are you ok?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Nnngh," he replied weakly, and collapsed into her lap.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""He doesn't look good," Mira said, "poor thing. Makarov sure did a number to him. You should help him get home. He'll never get there like THAT." and pointed to the barely conscious boy resting in Lucy's lap.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You're right." Lucy whispered. "Come on Natsu time to go." She slung one of his arms around her shoulder, and supported him by wrapping her arm around his back. "Geez, your heavy." she muttered under her breath as she stood up. Little did she know, Mirajane was playing matchmaker. "Good night, Mira!" Lucy called over her shoulder as she dragged Natsu outside and into the rain. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Good night, you two!" Mira called after them, giggling.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-AT LUCY'S APARTMENT-strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Natsu woke up with a throbbing headache. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the light. He was laying on some towels on Lucy's couch, on account of his sopping wet clothes. In the background, he could hear the sound of running water. emLuce must be in the showerem he thought. Putting his hand up to his head, he found it to be wrapped in bandages with an ice pack on top of it. The ice had melted though, so it was only a bag of water. Groaning, he adjusted himself, which made him see stars. He fell back, losing consciousness. /p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongSo, there was my first chapter. That was painful. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm not the best writer. But hope you enjoyed and I'll write more later. Review please ;) thanksstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong-Josiestrong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


End file.
